Status Switch
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: Ron & Kim have enough being taken 4 granted so the switch sides but Drakken and Shego have a plan up their sleeve 2. Rated M for violance, blood and Pairing 'Alone' time... Plz NO flames but do R&R... thnx
1. Bullets

Kim possible in

Status Switch

Chapter 1

A shot

"Uh, Ron where are you" Kim said as she landed and had lost visual of Ron.

"Up here KP, a little help please... I'm stuck" Ron replied from the large tree.

Looking up Kim saw Ron hanging by about 20 wires and branches, pulling out her grapple gun Kim fired it right next to Ron and helped him out of his mess.

5 Minutes later Kim and Ron were crawling through Drakken's air vents. Kim sighed as she looked down the vent gate and saw Drakken ranting about his plan was 'foolproof and how she wouldn't be able to foil it this time' and Shego was sat on a giant green chair filing her gloves nails obviously not paying any attention to Drakken's rant.

Ron saw this sigh and whispered "What's wrong KP" there was evidence that he was concerned and worried for her.

"Nothing Ron let's just go kick their butts" Kim answered putting on a fake smile before turning back to her 'mission' face and kicking down the vent and standing in a very strong yet bored pose.

"AGGHHH Kim Possible... Shego get her, get her... oh please get her" Drakken screeched as Kim's expression changed from bored to angry.

"Ron you go after Drakken and get the Geno Scrambler back and I'll deal with Shego" Kim yelled just as Shego and herself started their all too familiar battle dance.

20 minutes into the fight Ron and Drakken had ended up in a different room about 7 rooms down the exhaustingly long hallway.

Shego noticed that Kim seemed totally off her game, so decided to ask about it, "Hey princess what's with you today, you seem a little out of it".

Kim snapped back to reality just in time to take a full force uppercut right on her chin followed by a rock hard kick to the midsection sending soaring across the room and straight up SLAM into the wall making the whole lair shake violently.

Kim fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt and landed on her stomach, it took a moment but she finally came back to a struggled to push herself back up but failed to get fully up as she was only able to get onto her hands and knees with an, "Uh that one really hurt".

Even Ron and Drakken had stopped bickering and pixie fighting to come and see what had made the lair shake that violently.

When they entered the room they saw Kim on her hands and knees and Shego stood watching her in surprise.

'_Wow I've never hit Kimmie that hard and I didn't actually intend to then either'_ Shego thought as she watched Kim attempt to pick herself up only to fall against the wall and slide back down.

"Yes Shego finish her off... do it, do it, do it!" Drakken hollered just as the door slammed open and two gigantically big and buff men walked in a grabbed Ron and Drakken by the shoulders so they couldn't move.

Then another five of the same time men walked in followed by a much smaller man that Shego knew from just recently.

"Sheila Adeen Go, you stole my Geno scrambler and now you shall pay with your life" The man took out a G45 SP8 Advanced Handgun and aimed for Shego's heart.

"Any last words dear to your friends here" The man asked seriously.

"Yeah actually Jacob I do... These aren't my friends, the blue boy is my Employer, the blond buffoon and the girl are my arch-foe's" Shego stated calmly then closed her eyes and waited for her death.

By now Kim had managed to stand up and sneak up behind Shego. Just as the man was pulling the trigger Kim Jumped and pushed Shego out the way, then fell left onto the floor as a bullet embedded in her left shoulder.

'_WHAT THE HELL' _Shego yelled in her mind as she sat up realising that she was not in fact dead.

She looked at Kim as the teen hero stood up shakily grasping her left shoulder and gritting her teeth slightly.

As Ron saw a red liquid seeping through Kim's fingers he Stammered "KP he...he shot you, your bleeding". Then the man clutching his shoulders pressed down on the pressure point making Ron wince and shut up.

"Ron I'm fine, honestly" Kim said strongly and turned towards the man known as Jacob, "But he won't be if he doesn't get the hell out here NOW" Kim added glaring darkly into the man's eyes.

"Oh shut up and get out of the way you pathetic stupid Bitch" Jacob Said sternly.

Now that really pissed Kim off, nobody called her a pathetic stupid bitch... NO ONE!

Growling quietly Kim launched herself at the unsuspecting guards and within the next 5 minutes had taken them all down making quick disposal of them and their threat to her.

Shego, Ron and Drakken were all amazed how Kim was still going in that condition and hardly breaking a sweat. Hardly.

Ron, Shego and Drakken were watching and glad that Kim was winning Jacob until Jacob hit her hard in the face making her stumble backwards.

Kim recovered from the punch and strongly uppercutted Jacob sending next to his guard's gun, grabbing the handgun Jacob whirled around and fired two shots at Kim... Both were a direct hit...

Plz be nice and leave no flames and review...


	2. thoughts and gone further

Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys, other chapters will be a lot longer than this and the first one...

Thanks to Aero Tendo for all the awesome reviews on all of my other Stories well almost all of them...

Anyway enjoy Chapter 2 of Status Switch... and please leave NO flames!

'_Both were direct hits'..._

Kim was flung backward from the two bullets that had now also lodged themselves in her flesh, one in her midriff in the middle or slightly to left and one in her lower right thigh.

Gathering herself in a slightly leaning back yet sitting position drew back a breath and said "OW, you shot me again you asshole".

The three people apart from the guards behind Ron and Drakken, mouths dropped down to the floor apart from Shego Who just Rose both her eyebrows and looked quite surprised, for nor any of them had ever heard Kim use foul language.

Realising that Jacob was now mere inches away from her with the gun still in his grubby hands, Kim back flipped out of reach sending an immense pain through her whole body but even worse where her wounds were.

"I told you to stay away and stay out of my way you stupid bitch" Jacob spat as he pointed his gun at her head and got ready to take his last shot at her.

Kim was faster than him though as she grabbed her grapple gun from her side pocket and fired it.

As it tangled around Jacob about 30 times Kim smiled evilly at him and pulled the retract trigger and swung him straight into the wall and making him fall over into the only Henchman who was just stirring rendering him unconscious and the Henchman trapped underneath him stuck.

Limping over to the Trapped man under Jacob, Kim looked at them also very evilly but smirking at the same time.

Retracting her fist Kim Slammed her fist into the side of his jaw just below his cheek, hearing a loud snap Kim stood up satisfied.

Trying to take step backward Kim faltered and dropped her grapple gun her vision blurred as she fell backwards she knew it was from Blood loss and exhaustion.

Standing behind Kim, Shego caught her carefully and gently set her down against the wall.

Ron surprisingly had taken down the two Henchmen holding him and Drakken still and now both himself and Drakken were running over to where Kim and Shego were.

Well Drakken was in no rush but Ron was, when they arrived there was a loud yell... "KPPPPPP, HE... HE SHOT YOU A, AGAIN NOOO" and the yell was, obviously by Ron.

"Ha, Ron... I'm... f, fine" Kim said very shakily and then tried to stand up only to fall back, being caught by Shego once again.

"Why'd you do that Kimmie? Why'd you push me out the way of the bullet, to only get hit yourself... to get one over on me?" Shego asked in a surprisingly gentle voice as she set Kim on the cold hard concrete again.

Hesitating slightly, Kim decided to come out with a random sentence "Oh man... I'm g, gunna need a...a new mission, t...top"

"Answer the damn question Kim" Shego said so curious that she raised her voice more so than intended but she didn't really care.

"Well... it was coz, I...I'm a hero, it's what... I do, plus he was... gunna sh, shoot you" Kim said sincerely but hesitantly '_but not a hero for much longer'_ Kim thought in her head.

"Um, has anyone even called an ambulance... no...? Okay I'll call wade" Ron spoke up interrupting the deadly silence.

Reaching in Kim's back pocket Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator his arm staying in contact with Kim's rear the whole time it was in the pocket.

The contact made Kim blush darkly and she looked away, Ron also blushed deeply when he realised what had made Kim blush.

Catching on after seeing both teens blush and look away, Shego smirked and said "Wow stoppable that was pretty close contact wasn't it" Ron blushed even more but not as bad as Kim was.

"It wasn't on purpose" Ron mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah ok, whatever you say Stoppable" Shego retorted.

"Besides it wasn't like it was the first time and it's not the worst thing we've done together" Ron added smugly only then did he realise his outburst and slapped his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes in embarrassment.

Shego's eyes widened and she looked over at Kim who looked away and used her uninjured hand to cover her face as much as she could.

Smiling widely Shego spoke up "Well well Kimmie, just how 'naughty' have you two been exactly...

Well there you have it, Chapter 2 of Status Switch... Plz review and NO flames thanks.

Also chapter 3 will be up shortly...


	3. Close call

**Chapter 3**

Well here is chapter 3 of Status Switch, sorry for making you all wait but anyway thanks for the reviews and yet again thanks A.T. for the awesome reviews and all other who have reviewed this story and my other... Anyway enjoy!

_-------------------------------------__--KP--------------------------------------------_

_Besides it wasn't like it was the first time and it's not the worst thing we've done together" Ron added smugly only then did he realise his outburst and slapped his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes in embarrassment._

_Shego's eyes widened and she looked over at Kim who looked away and used her uninjured hand to cover her face as much as she could._

_Smiling widely Shego spoke up "Well well Kimmie, just how 'naughty' have you two been exactly..._

The room was in total silence until Ron coughed and dialled up Wade still blushing and raised his voice saying "Hey wade buddy, Um Kim's been shot and she looks pretty bad so we need an ambulance like NOW".

"Ok Ron the paramedics will be there in the next 10 minutes... hold on Kim" Wade said as he decided not to ask why Ron was blushing furiously and left the conversation quickly.

Shego thought to herself and decided to push the two teens a little further by saying, "So 10 minutes to get more info on the dirty little secrets of the buffoon and cheerleader huh... this is going to be fun, don't you think guys" Shego grinned widely at the blushing that turned deeper.

"Uh wait a minute, where's Dr. Drakken" Ron said as he realised there were only 3 of them and a naked mole rat.

"Hmmn I don't know, Dr. D?" no answer, "DR. D!" Shego hollered before turning back to the teen heroes who were no longer blushing.

'_Well I can make them blush again_' Shego thought to herself with a smile, which confused Kim and Ron to no end. Shego didn't smile!

Kim took this as a chance to try and escape for both Shego and Ron were out of it.

Getting up with a lot of effort but as silently as possible and limping, quietly grunting with each step and very slowly made her way to the first door she could see, which led into the exhaustingly long hallway.

After 5 minutes she finally reached the door, still thinking she had gotten away right up until Shego whispered in her ear, "and just where do you think your going princess?"

Kim eeped and grimaced as she knew Shego had only just caught her out, groaning she turned around where her gaze fell upon both Shego and Ron.

"KP, I can't believe you were going to try and sneak away and leave me alone with Shego!" Ron said with a small force when suddenly Shego turned to him with a menacing glare, "Ahem! I'm sure we...well I... would have had fun stoppable" Shego added.

"Huh... really" Ron gulped and backed away until Kim grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her.

Ron helped her back towards the wall where there was a trail of blood down it from when she had collapsed onto it.

"So Kimmie, Ron what have you to been up to then hmmn?" Shego asked moving closer to Kim, Very close in fact to close for Kim's comfort and Ron's.

Kim leaned away slightly only for Shego to follow the movement, "Uh well... we..." Kim stuttered only for Ron to yell, "NO KP! That is exactly what she wants you to do, don't give in" Ron urged.

"So stoppable has back bone, I see you think you can do better under pressure then huh?" Shego asked and moved closer to Ron, as soon as she moved Kim sighed and slightly started to sweat... This was not good.

A thump for behind Shego made her turn around and Ron look round her to see Kim lying on the floor, a nasty VERY pale white colour. Oh this was not good at all, "Jeez she's lost way too much blood, oh this is not good" Shego said with slight hint of worry in her voice, which Ron completely missed.

"Well duh... of course it's not good, thank you Dr. Zeus" Ron replied as He took his unconscious girlfriends limp body in his arms.

"Where the fuck are those damn paramedics" Ron cursed and not a moment later did the paramedic team burst through the door but no GJ, until they walked in behind the medics.

"Oh there they are" Ron said dumbly.

"Well it's been real but this isn't over I will find out about your little secrets one way or another, you can count on that Stoppable oh and tell Kimmie I said get well soon ok" and with that Shego jumped out of the sky light only to find Drakken sat up top waiting for her.

"Well you certainly took your time didn't you Shego" Drakken said as he stood up and take his employees hand she offered and they jumped off into the night or rather Shego dragged Drakken along behind her, to find another lair.

"Mr Stoppable, she'll be fine I promise but we must get her to the hospital immediately" The paramedic said as they carried the unconscious, dying form of Kim Possible be put in the back of the Medical Plane.

Ron got in the back and held Kim's uninjured hand silently praying that she really would be ok and placing a long tender loving kiss on his lover's lips...

--------------------------------------------------A/N--------------------------------------------

Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review it but be nice ok I do not accept flames but I do accept suggestions on how to make the **story** better.

Thank you and sorry for the long wait but my computer is acting strange and its hard to get it to update my stories...

Next story update: White cub Chapter 3


End file.
